


A whole bunch of requests due to my boredom

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gimme somethin', I'm bored, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tricksters, Whatever y'all want, idk - Freeform, love y'all, no smut tho, prompts, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Previously titled "GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE"So I've calmed down now, and I'm still super down for anyone's requests! All the story requests are chapters that aren't the first one! More info in first chapter!!!





	1. Gimmie somethin

If I have not repeated enough, I will repeat once more.

PROMPTS PROMPTS PROMPTS.

I've run out of ideas in my stupid little brain, and if some of you actually do like my works, you'll notice I'm kind of slacking off on some of them... Maybe some more than others....

Anyways... What I'm trying to say is that I need some more little short things to get my brain functioning correctly again, so please please please lend me a hand here. All you have to do is give me a small prompt and I'll turn it into a small little story with the ships or fandoms listed! Woot woot.

 I seriously do need them tho because imma be off for the next month or so with nothing to do so please help me cured my lifelong disease of boredom.

I should be working in getting a life but that's boring.

Anyways, thanks and hopefully I'll get some good ones!!

P.S. I can only write kleinsen fics cuz I'm absolute trash and no smut please.

P.P.S. all the stories are in the next chapters! Alll stories take it one chapter unless specified not!


	2. Sometimes the Suns Do Rise (kleinsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has had this crush on Jared for a while, since eigth grade. Now it's senior year--his last chance. He panics and tells Zoe and Alana, who then go forth and make a plan to get the two boys together because they sure as hell won't on their own.  
> \---  
> Requested by @TheInsanelyTrashyGlenn here on ao3 woot woot!! Hope I met your standards oof

Evan was never really one for crushes and things. He never felt he really had the time or emotional strength to go through the process of having a crush.

Apparently he did. For about five years. 

A crush couldn't  _possibly_ last for that giant stretch of time, but in Evan's case, it totally did.

The crush, even, is on the unlikeliest of people in the world. Hell, he could even have a crush on Alana and it could still be more predictable. But, no.

Nope. Instead, it had to be Jared Kleinman.

Why? He's been asking himself that question for the past five years.

Maybe it's because of the way he laughs, or how his eyes shine behind his glasses when he's happy, or how he dresses, or how disgustingly weird and funny his humor is, or maybe even how his height doesn't even affect his outlook on life. (Evan hated his height, and Jared was short, so like, how was he so confident??).

He could go on and on all day just guessing why exactly he liked Jared. Actually, he should. He's not really busy right now so he could probably --

"Agh!" Evan jumps nearly a foot off from his seat, easily scared by the unexpected pat on his back. Furious, he whips his head around to look back at the person who did it, but his heart instantly melts at the sight of them. 

"Gotcha!" Jared exclaims, then proceeding to shoot finger guns at the boy in front of him.

Evan just rolls his eyes in faux annoyance, turning to face Jared fully. "What the hell was that for?" He asks, without the slightest trace of anger or annoyance in his voice.

Jared only laughs, taking the seat behind Evan. "Because I wanted to; it's cu -- funny when you get scared." He doesn't doesn't know why, but Evan blushes a little, swatting the other boys arm, a little harder than he intended.

He only laughs more, slightly rubbing the spot where Evan had hit him, then rolls his eyes. "You know you love me."

Evan made a weird squeaking noise, "O-Oh yeah, definitely..." He blushes and faces fully forward.

Jared looks at him with a puzzled look for a moment, then slowly faces forward as well once the class begins to start.

\--- later in the library ---

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. So like, you  _accidentally_ told him that you loved him?" Zoe asks, leaning closer. Alana, sitting next to her, gives him a weird look.

Evan's slightly blushing now, "U-Uh yeah..." He says quieter. He doesn't exactly want people to hear this.

"Evan, buddy," Alana chimes in, "we love you, but you don't just _accidentally_ confess your love to your crush."

He sighs. "Well, I mean... I guess it was more of a joke thing, but like, I still technically did." He looks down, a little embarrassed.

 Zoe and Alana sigh as well, almost at the same time, even. Zoe's pinching the of her nose, and Alana looks like she's thinking pretty hard. What could that mean?

Then, suddenly, as if they had somehow telepathically communicated with each other, they look up with the look of an idea on their minds.

Alana then asks, "Alright, Ev. If you just 'confessed your love' to Jared, then why hasn't he said anything about it?" 

Evan shrugs. "That's a really good question. Maybe he actually does think it was a joke," Evan gulps, "Or maybe he doesn't -- maybe he doesn't even care."

Evan suddenly feels a small hand on his shoulder, then looks up to meet Alana's soft eyes. Then she and Zoe laugh.

"E-Ev, bud," Zoe begins to say between breaths, "he's like,  _totally_ in love with you!"

He felt like he was about to explode. That couldn't be true at all. "What are you talking about? If he loves me so much, why hasn't he asked me out yet?!" 

"You should be asking yourself the same question!" Alana manages, fixing her glasses and sitting up straighter, finally coming down from her small laughing fit. 

He gulps, then looks down again.

"Do you want us to get him to ask you out for you?" Zoe asks, a slight smirk on her lips. She subtly winks at Alana, then turns her attention to Evan again.

"No! I can do it myself, guys! I just... Need more time?" He offered, waving his hands in denial.

Alana sighs, her look sincere, "Dude, it's senior year... You're kinda running out of time."

Evan nods his head nervously, not answering, just wanting to get out. He swiftly checks the time, then stands up. "I gotta go now, uh, bye!" He waves, and then quickly walks away from the two girls, leaving them to whisper amongst themselves.

\--- the next dae woot woot ---

"Hey, Evan!" 

Evan turns to look towards the shorter boy behind him, then waves. "Hey, Jared!" He says, matching Jared's enthusiasm. 

"Whatcha doin tonight? Alana and Zoe are going out and asked if I wanted to join, and told me to ask you as well." He explains, nudging Evan's shoulder slightly as they walked the crowded halls. 

Evan blushes slightly at the contact, then nudges back. "Yeah, sure! Where though? I need to tell my mom."

"I dunno, I have to ask 'em first," Jared shrugs. Then chuckles, "I do actually wonder what they have in mind... I mean, we're friends and all, but we've never exactly done this before."

Evan sighs, he has an itching feeling that it's some sort of plan, but he brushes it off. "First time for everything, I guess." 

"S'ppose so." Jared nods, then turns to Evan. "Well, see ya later, acorn. I'll text you the coordinates once I get them from the hosts!" He winks, then turns away and walks down to his first class.

So Evan just stands there, slightly blushing and smiling kind of stupidly at the absolute adorableness of the boy that just basically bounced away.

Jesus, he needs to act soon, or else this'll eat him alive.

He then receives a text message from the angel himself, and Evan scurried to read it.

|  _theinsanelygay: Olive garden @ 6pm_ | 

Evan doesn't know why, but his heart seems to pound a little as he sends a quick thumbs up emoji, then starts heading towards his first class.

\--- later later later ---

Evan couldn't really concentrate for the rest of the day. He thought too much about the stupid little dinner thing. Mostly about what he was going to wear.

Should he go formal? No, it's not a date. What about home clothing? No,  _too_ casual.

So he just went with a blue striped polo, some sand colored pants, and some dress shoes (he still wasn't sure).

As he was standing in front of the mirror, about to change his close again, he heard some obnoxious honking outside his house.

Jared.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled a little as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket to head out.

Stepping out and locking the door, he sent a quick text to his mom telling her where he was going to be. He had already sent her one already, but he sent her one more for good measure.

The honking still hasn't stopped, and as he hurriedly approached the car, he saw Jared in the driver's seat, just pushing on the horn with all his might.

Evan laughed as he knocked politely on the window, signaling Jared to let him in, and, hopefully stop making the horn make such an annoying sound.

"Chill, dude. I'm already here." Evan said, smiling, as he climbed into the car.

Jared shrugged, "Yeah, but that was actually kinda fun, soooo."

Evan chuckled some more as Jared started up the car and head towards Olive Garden.

The car ride was nice, their soft chatter and laughter filling the air. Evan could've sworn that Jared blushed a little at times, but he was probably hallucinating.

 Once they arrived and settled at their reserved table, they both get a text from one of the girls.

|  _zozo.buns: ugh, sorry guays... I've gotten caught up in some chores, I won't be able to make it..._

 _alabookw.orm: Yeah, me too. I got loads of homework somehow..._ |

Evan looks up to see Jared's reaction, then quickly looks down to type a message.

|  _treehugger.eh: but!!! We're already here!!_

_zozo.buns: that's unfortunate_

_alabookw.orm: You guys should just eat without us I guess..._

_tree hugger.eh: but this was supposed to be a group hangout thing?!?!_

_alabookw.orm: Please? Zoe yelled at them for probably 15 minutes straight just to get a reservation._

_theinsanelygay: are you SURE you guys can't come?_

_zozo.buns: yeah, sorry, jare..._

_treehugger.eh: I s'ppose we could have dinner_

_alabookw.orm: Yay! We'll make it to the next one, we swear!!_

_zozo.buns: yEaH_ |

Evan sighed and looked up to meet Jared's eyes, who were starting at him quite intently. It was making him kind of nervous, he shifted a little in his seat.

After what seemed like forever in Jared staring, Evan waved a hand in front of his face. And out of a spark of confidence, he says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He rests his chin on his right hand, then smiles at Jared's reaction.

"I-I... Uhhh... Maybe -- Maybe I should?" He blushes, going to take out his phone.

His confidence just went way up with the fact that he made Jared blush, but it instantly goes back down as Evan sees the action, then frantically waves hands. "I didn't mean it!" He's imensely, his hands covering Jared's.

At this, Jared blushes even more, then chuckles, "Alright, alright! I was just don't what was suggested! A picture of you does sound really nice though." Jared winks, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Evan would've said something, or really just sputtered nonsense if the waitress hadn't shone up.

She takes their orders, and what happened just moments before fades from memory, and the night continues. 

They chatter and gossip about the new school drama, then laugh at a stupid joke one of them had said. They stay that way for a couple hours when one of the waitresses, politely as she could, asks them how much longer they were planning to be there, considering that it was almost nine, and they had gotten there at six.

Overall, it was one of the best nights Evan's ever had. It was... magical. Mostly because he got to spend it with Jared. Actually, it was amazing just because he got to spend it with Jared. 

The car ride home was the same as the first one, except now both boys had full stomachs, and they were a little sleepy.

Pulling up to Evan's house, Evan hesitates to get out. He says goodbye to Jared, but not in the way he intended.

He intended to verbally say goodbye to Jared. Like a normal, "See ya later!" or "G'night!". But, no.

Instead, he did the unthinkable.

Evan didn't know when or how or how long his lips had connected with Jared's, but they just did. Finally taking in the realization of what he's doing, he pulled back, frightened.

"Ohmygodimsosorryididntmeanto!" He says so quickly, he doesn't think Jared even understood him.

Jared has a weird expression on his face. It looks like a mixture of confusion, shock, happiness, and a little bit hopeful, but Evan isn't sure.

What Evan's sure about, is that he ruined his friendship with Jared completely. In a swift movement, he hops out of the car and makes it to his front door in record time. His hands are shaking so much that he accidentally drops the key, so now he's panic-finding the key on the ground.

Suddenly, he feels a body lift him up off the ground, making him stand on his very feeble legs. Evan feels really weak and fragile, and even close to tears at the moment, so he can't really resist.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that it just kind of happened and I didn't know what I was doing and you probably hate me and--"

He's cut off by something warm in his mouth, immediately realizing what and who's they are, then slightly pulling back. Finally, after getting past his initial shock, he leans in closer, shakily but surely returning the kiss.

Reluctantly, Jared's the one to pull off. He chuckles lightly, "I've been wanting to do that for the past few months... And just... Woah."

Evan scoffs, "I've been wanting to do that for  _years_." He whines at the loss of Jared's lips. 

"W-Wait. Years?" Jared asks, taking a small step back, only to be stopped by Evan, who had his hands firmly wrapped around Jared's waist, keeping him in place.

Evan blushes, "Uh... Y-Yeah..."

Jared looks a little skeptical, "Is it okay if I ask how many?" He asks softly, leaning in closer.

"F-Five."

"Shit, Evan." Is the last thing Jared says before connecting their lips once more.

(Somewhere in the background you can see Zoe and Alana high fiving, eyes glued to the movie-like scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making things shorter but like... I think I failed??? Hopefully it's good though!! Again, requests are always open! Love y'all!!


	3. Bros then suddenly Hoes for each other (kleinsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Jared have been best friends for years. Ever since they were little, actually. Now they're in college, and Evan starts to realize he doesn't really appreciate Jared enough, then he realizes he might just want to be more than best friends.  
> \---  
> Requested by @bemorecronch here on ao3! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like apparently I have a couple subscribers and I'm like??? Who??? Why?? hOw??? It's not letting me check who they are so if you are subcribed to me or if you actually do just think my work is somewhat good tHaNk yOu and I lOvE yOu aLl sO mUcH AAAAAAHHHHHH  
> Alright have a good day

 

Evan walked into the small-comfy-dorm room. He threw his keys into the designated key-dish on a side table by the door. "Jare? I'm home!"

There's a bunch of rustling from the other room, then Jared's voice. "Oh! Cool! One sec!"

Evan chuckles slightly as he takes a seat on the couch and begins to scroll through his phone. He doesn't really have very many things to do at the moment, and he hasn't checked any social media platforms in a while. Facebook wasn't really interesting, and he didn't have very many friends on Instagram. He barely ever used Snapchat.

It only takes a moment more for Jared to come skipping out of his room and in front of Evan. The taller boy on the couch looks up and nearly blushes at the sight of him.

Jared, when he wanted to, could look dashingly handsome if he tried. Well... Not that Evan thought he needed to try. In his eyes, Jared was the perfect human being. Jared dressing up was something totally new, but... not unwelcome?

His hair was put up in a way that his bangs didn't fall over his face, and he wasn't wearing any glasses. Evan had never really noticed how pretty Jared's eyes were. They were a light shade of green with specs of light blue closest to the pupil. They seemed vibrant and alive, and Evan had never noticed them before. How had he never noticed such beautiful eyes?

Not only this, but Evan had noticed that Jared had put some makeup on. Just a little foundation, blush and -- was that eyeliner? Jared's face was absolutely soul-crushingly beautiful. Evan knew this beforehand, but the enhancements only made it better (or worse, in his case). 

Jared stood there with the stupid little adorable dopey grin that he always had, waiting for Evan's reaction. After a moment of waiting in silence, his face turned to one of slight worry. "Ev, bud. I don't like the way your lookin' at me..."

Shaking himself out of the trance, Evan replied quickly, not wanting to have accidentally insulted the beautiful angel in front of him. "Oh! No, it's just uh..." Should he tell Jared? He guesses he should, but how? He sighed, slightly blushing at the fact that Jared was staring at him intently. "You, uh... You look awesome!" He flashes Jared a toothy grin and gives him a thumbs up. 

He could've sworn that he saw Jared blush, but he figured that it was his brain making him hallucinate things. "So, uh... Shall we go? Or do you need to get ready or anything?" Jared asks, clearly a little nervous. 

"Oh, no, I'm good! We could just leave now!" And with a flash, Evan was in the passenger seat of Jared's car, looking out the window.

Looking at anything, really. Anything but Jared. He doesn't know what he'll do if he sees Jared's beautiful face again. He has a knack for kissing while nervous, and that would be terrible. Not that he wouldn't  _love_ to kiss Jared, just that their whole friendship would be at stake. A whole 10 years of friendship, to be exact. 

After a semi-awkward car ride, they end up at a small bar at the end of Third Street. It's the bar they've always went to, so it was nice that this didn't change. Evan got out of the car stiffly and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Jared, yet still not meeting his eyes. 

They both walked into the bar, a few people scattered around at each table, music was rumbling in the background. Beside him, Evan heard Jared chuckle.

"When even was the last time we've done this? What, like, a few months?"

Evan only rolled his eyes as he and Jared made their way over to a small booth. "Well, we usually have things to do, like college."

"Exactly! Aren't college kids supposed to get drunk and have reckless sex like, every week?!" Jared exclaimed jokingly. 

Evan squeaked, blushing, "Now where did you get that from?"

Jared scoffed, "Every college movie in existence bud, have you never seen any?"

Evan blushing again slightly "Well, Jared. Life isn't a movie."

Personally, Evan wasn't too fond of the idea of Jared getting wildly drunk and having reckless sex with some random person. Not that he'd ever tell Jared that.

He laughed a little, then relaxed when he noticed that Jared was laughing with him. Jared's laugh always seemed like music to his ears, no matter how much Jared thought it was 'unattractive' or 'gross'. 

 A small waitress lady came up to their table to take their orders. Evan was never much of a drinker, he hated how he acted when drunk. Fortunately, he could take alcohol fairly well.

Unfortunately, Jared couldn't. Evan was kind of like Jared's babysitter during their occasional outings.

Once the waitress had come back with their drinks and left, Evan sipped on his drink.

"Hey, Ev?"

"Hm?"

Evan turned to look at Jared for the first time since the car ride.  _Fuck,_ he thought. Jared was still too pretty.

"You see that guy over there?" He nodded towards a taller man in one of the corners of the bar. 

He was roughly 6'0, had a slight beard growing, and his hair was slicked back into a small ponytail on the back of his head. He looked a little in the older side, but not necessarily unattractive.

Evan nodded silently, taking another sip of his drink.

"I think he's kinda hot." Jared states bluntly, making Evan nearly choke on his drink.

"W-What?!" He manages to say after coming back from his choking fit.

Jared pats him on the back make sure he's okay, then he goes on, "Well that's why I came here! To... Move on, I guess."

"What exactly do you mean by 'move on'?" Evan asks, gulping slightly.

Jared sighs sadly, "I've just... Liked this guy for a while, but he hasn't shown any signs of even coming close to liking me back... So I just, wanna move on."

"O-Oh." Is all Evan manages to choke out. As much as he'd absolutely  _love_ to figure out more of this crush, his bladder is suddenly filled to the brim, threatening to leak. "I, uh, gotta pee real quick. Brb!" 

\---

It only took Evan a few minutes to finish a his business in the bathroom. He figured he didn't need to worry or anything about hurrying up, so he just took his time.

Even though it was a short amount of time, it didn't stop Jared from actually getting the guy from earlier to sit in the booth with him.

Evan stood there, watching them. They were laughing and talking, drinking a little, occasionally the man would move a little closer to Jared, even. 

Evan felt his jaw twitch slightly, and his fist clench. He stared at the two for another moment more, then finally stomping his way over to the booth.

Upon his approach, Jared's eyes brightened and he smiled at Evan. Then he jumped up.

"Ev! Hey!" Jared said cheerfully, motioning Evan to sit near him. Once seated, he leaned over to Evan's ear and whispered, "It's the guy from earlier!"

Evan reluctantly gave a small wave to the man, suddenly having an urge to drag Jared out of the bar and back home.

"Hi," the mans deep voice said, "name's Kyle. Yours?" 

Evan took a gulp of his drink, stalling. "Evan." He finally said, shifting ever so slightly closer to Jared.

Jared chuckled slightly at the exchange, then began a totally new conversation with the man, occasionally giggling at one of the jokes he made, even laughing at times.

Evan softened a little at the sound of Jared's laugh, but then quickly became stiff once he realized he wasn't the one to cause it. He also realized he had been mean mugging Kyle the whole time accidentally.

Accidentally mean mugging someone is a pretty weird thing to do, but Evan achieved it somehow.

He took another gulp of his drink, not really realizing how he had finished it already. He ordered another one and then got lost in thought.

Who was Jared trying to move on from? Could it be Evan? No. It was someone different. Evan had shown all the signs of liking Jared, maybe even loving him. This mystery man didn't. But who could it be?

"Evan? Hey, Ev!" 

Evan was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw Jared's hand floating in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Oh! Uh, hi?" Evan replied, feeling a tiny bit tipsy. How many beers had he had?

"You looked pretty lost in though there, bud. You good?"

Evan was slightly surprised at the fact that Jared had still been paying attention to him.

"Y-Yeah. Get back to talking to your new boyfriend or whatever." He waved his hand dismissively, not entirely getting what he had just said.

He looked at Jared, who had a small embarrassed look on his face, blushing slightly.

If Evan had been completely sober, the next thing he said would've never even reached his lips.

"Fuck, Jared, you're like, fucking beautiful."

Jared only blushed more, "You don't mean that, Ev." He looked at Kyle for help, not really knowing what to expect.

Evan scoffed, "Of course I do. I've liked you for fucking ever! But no, you have to go flirt with other dudes!" 

With a swift motion, Evan was outside, pinned to the wall by a frantic Jared.

"Evan, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

Evan squirmed out of Jared's grip, suddenly feeling very emotional. How much had he drank?

"Jared, I think I'm in love with you. You're kinda breaking my heart by dragging me to the bar to find other dudes, man." Evan sighed.

He had to be drunk to be this truthful. In the back of his mind, his sober self was waving goodbye to Jared and his friendship.

Jared stumbled back, the look of shock, confusion, and hope on his face.

There was silence, so Evan decided to continue, "And like, what is it and this secret crush?! We're best friends and you wouldn't even tell me? What kinda bullshit is that?!"

Evan was mad, and sad, and hurt. Drunk Evan decided it would be a good idea to pour all of this out on the sidewalk of Third Street.

"Evan, I--"

"It's a shit feeling, Jared! You can't just go flirting with other guys and stuff while I sit here, hopelessly in love with you and --"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, EVAN!" Jared's voice suddenly boomed out, startling Evan. 

Evan stood there with the same expression Jared had on earlier, a few minutes ago, actually. 

"I've loved you for a while now, and I never thought you'd feel the same way, so I figured I'd try to move on. I never thought you'd like me in any romantic way possible." Jared continued.

Here's when Evan's knack for kissing when nervous came in. He didn't quite process it correctly, but he suddenly found his lips on Jared's.

They stayed like that a while, then Jared reluctantly pulled back for air.

"Ev, I --"

"You weren't thinking of dating that Kyle dude, right?" Evan asked breathlessly.

Jared chuckled slightly before saying, "No, bud. He was chill. Just... Not you."

Evan blushed again, this time not trying to hide it. "Good"


End file.
